1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to disk drives, and in particular to a diaphragm isolator frame for a disk drive and method of using the same to support the disk drive while providing vibration isolation.
2. Description of Related Art
Moving magnetic storage devices, especially magnetic disk drives, are the memory devices of choice. This is due to their expanded non-volatile memory storage capability combined with a relatively low cost.
Magnetic disk drives are information storage devices which utilize at least one rotatable magnetic media disk having concentric data tracks defined for storing data, a magnetic recording head or transducer for reading data from and/or writing data to the various data tracks, a slider for supporting the transducer in proximity to the data tracks typically in a flying mode above the storage media, a suspension assembly for resiliently supporting the slider and the transducer over the data tracks, and a positioning actuator coupled to the transducer/slider/suspension combination for moving the transducer across the media to the desired data track and maintaining the transducer over the data track center line during a read or a write operation. The transducer is attached to or is formed integrally with the slider which supports the transducer above the data surface of the storage disk by a cushion of air, referred to as an air-bearing, generated by the rotating disk.
Alternatively, the transducer may operate in contact with the surface of the disk. Thus, the suspension provides desired slider loading and dimensional stability between the slider and an actuator arm which couples the transducer/slider/suspension assembly to the actuator. The actuator positions the transducer over the correct track according to the data desired on a read operation or to the correct track for placement of the data during a write operation. The actuator is controlled to position the transducer over the desired data track by shifting the combination assembly across the surface of the disk in a direction generally transverse to the data tracks. The actuator may include a single arm extending from a pivot point, or alternatively a plurality of arms arranged in a comb-like fashion extending from a pivot point. A rotary voice coil motor (vcm) is attached to the rear portion of the actuator arm or arms to power movement of the actuator over the disks.
The vcm located at the rear portion of the actuator arm is comprised of a top plate spaced above a bottom plate with a magnet or pair of magnets therebetween. The vcm further includes an electrically conductive coil disposed within the rearward extension of the actuator arm and between the top and bottom plates, while overlying the magnet in a plane parallel to the magnet. In operation, current passes through the coil and interacts with the magnetic field of the magnet so as to rotate the actuator arm around its pivot and thus positioning the transducer as desired.
The magnetic media disk or disks in the disk drive are mounted to a spindle. The spindle is attached to a spindle motor which rotates the spindle and the disks to provide read/write access to the various portions on the concentric tracks on the disks.
One or more electrical conductors extend over the suspension assembly to electrically connect the read/write transducer to a read/write chip on the actuator arm. A multiline flexible printed circuit cable (actuator flex cable) provides the electrical contact between the read/write chip and the disk drive electronics which are mounted outside the disk drive housing. Inside the disk drive housing, the actuator flex cable connects to an electrical connector pin assembly, which in turn, through an opening or connector port in the housing, connects to the external electronics.
Disk drives, which are used as a storage means for a computer system, are typically mounted in suitable containers or racks either singularly or in arrays comprising a plurality of disk drives. Disk drives mounted in this way may experience data recording and access failures due to operational vibration of the disk drive or due to induced vibration from adjacent disk drives or other equipment mounted in the same container or rack. Isolation of the disk drive to reduce unwanted vibrations which may degrade performance and reliability is a important consideration in the installation and mounting of disk drives.
In the prior art, isolation of the disk drives by the use of rubber grommets is common practice. One such example is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,335,893 issued to Opp. However, the grommet mounts consume a relatively large volume of space and comprise hard to assemble components not suited to automation and high volume production. Also, because rubber is used as the vibration dampening material, this isolation method is subject to variation in dampening characteristics with changes in temperature and mechanical tolerances.
It therefore can be seen that there is a need for an apparatus and a method for isolating the disk drive from unwanted vibrations when mounted in a container or rack that is compact, has few parts, and is suitable for volume production by automated assembly methods. Further, there is a need for vibration isolation means with optimized and controlled vibration dampening characteristics which is not subject to variations in damping characteristics with changes in temperatures or tolerances.